


Who Knew?

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scent Kink, Unapologetically Schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Draco likes how Harry smells.





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/gifts).



> This silly drabble is a birthday gift for the amazing lettersbyelise. She deserves so much more and will get it in the not too distant future. In the mean time, I could not let the day pass without writing at least a little something for you. You're an amazing writer and friend. I hope your day is filled with everything and everyone you love....and cake. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by some art Elise drew a while back. Please take a moment to follow the link and take a look at it. [Art by lettersbyelise](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fe0eed2fe58bedc3458e160154c4adba/tumblr_pp5dxhuIcg1uhqfndo1_1280.jpg)

Harry shifted and looked at his boyfriend. "Did you just sniff me?"

"Of course not, Potter. Don't be absurd." 

Harry smiled, watching as the tips of Draco's ears turned a lovely shade of pink. "Yes, you did. You sniffed me? What's that about?"

"I have no idea what you're on about, Potter. Clearly you're hallucinating." Draco poked an elbow into Harry's side. "Now sit still and watch the telly. You insisted we watch this ridiculous _Dr Who_ , so watch and be still."

"So, Potter is it now? Fine, but I know what I felt." Harry barely moved, pretending to be engrossed in the show, but his attention was on Draco and not the show on the telly. A few minutes passed. 

"There!" Harry said, nearly jumping off the couch. "You just sniffed me again." He turned to look directly at Draco. Not only were the tips of Draco's ears pink, but the colour had shifted to his cheeks and was spreading across his entire face. 

"Draco." Harry said gently. "Look at me." Harry took a finger and tenderly raised Draco's chin so he could look into those amazing grey eyes. "What are you doing?"

Draco leaned back, arms crossing over his chest, looking down again. "Yousmellnice." He mumbled.

"Pardon?" 

Draco pursed his lips and then sighed. "Fine. I like the way you smell, okay?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "But I don't wear any cologne or anything. I can't possibly smell like anything."

"Yes, you do, you dolt." Draco's expression was defiant, but his tone soft. 

"What do I smell like?" Harry asked as he sniffed at his arm. "I don't smell anything."

If possible Draco's blush grew deeper and he closed his eyes. "Fine…it's like…the wind above the pine trees, and Quidditch Saturdays, and the Treacle Tart from Hogwarts."

Harry's face softened, and he wondered how that simple description could fill his heart with so much joy. 

"Really? I smell like all of that?"

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. "You do to me."

Harry pulled Draco forward and across his lap, Draco's head cradled on Harry's arm. "That's really nice."

Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Who knew?" Harry asked aloud.

"Who knew what?" Draco wondered.

"That Draco Malfoy, big bad Potions Master, has a sentimental streak."

"You're an idiot, Potter." Draco stated. 

Harry smiled. Leaning down he said, "Possibly. But I'm _your_ idiot." And covered Draco's lips with his.


End file.
